Two Tickets Please
by Of Life and Lies
Summary: Chloe wakes Beca up at 6am to do the one thing Beca hates, help Aubrey. Well, actually help for her birthday dinner. (F-word several times)


Two Tickets Please?

The annoying insouciant beeping of Chloe's alarm never fail to make Beca "not a morning person" Mitchell morning worse, if that was even possible. Rolling over to snuggle closer into Chloe's chest Beca groaned. Chloe who was any time of the day person, smiled and looked down at her girlfriend.

"You have heard that noise for the past 3 months" Chloe smirked "why does it still bother you?"

"The sound sucks, at least change it to something pleasant or reasonable survivable." Beca grumbled into Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe ran her fingers though Beca's hair. "If its not annoying I won't get up. Its logic Becs."

"Fuck logic, its 6am."

"Which" Chloe stated, sitting up slightly pulling Beca with her. "Is a perfect time to start planing dinner and dessert."

Beca sat up and opened her eyes just enough to give Chloe a look of pure confusion. Chloe raised one perfect eyebrow, waiting. The answer hit Beca like a freight train. She flopped backwards, laying with her head at Chloe's feet.

"Were making Aubrey's fucking birthday dinner tonight right? Jesus, I thought I was going to finally have a full saturday to work on a mix."

Chloe giggled "You had all last saturday, silly." moving her foot to poke Beca's head.

"No, last saturday I had to work on a mix for Aubrey." She sat up running a hand though her hair. "That, does not count. Like at all." She finished pointedly.

"Oh totes! Because anytime you get to work on any kind of mix, even if you don't like the music, does not count. Right?" She smirked, getting up and walking over to stop the beeping and check her phone. " OK. Aubrey's going to be back by 5, so we have?"

"11 hours." came the muffled reply from the bed.

Chloe turned back to see Beca now face down, with her arms flat by her side looking like a log.

"11 hours? That might be enough time…" Chloe trailed her statement off, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Might be enough? Jesus Christ Chlo, what are we done roosting a whole fucking cow?"

Chloe poked Beca's side, causing her to twitch. "It has to be perfect, she turing 24 AND." Chloe continued before Beca should make a comment about how turning 24 was about as important as graduating middle school. "It's a thank you. For letting you move in."

"I was moving in anyway, no matter what Blondie said." Beca said, sitting up and putting an arm around Chloe shoulder. In her signature "bro hug" because she is to "badass" to just used both arms. "Do you want to know why Red?

Chloe turned her head so the noses just touch. "Why?" Meeting Beca's dark blue eyes with her own bright blue.

"caus' I loves youes" Beca said, in a fake 5 year old voice.

She peeked Chloe on the lips, before getting off the bed completely and pulling on one of Chloe's old Bella's sweatshirt. It fell to the middle of her thighs and was one of her favorite piece of Chloe's closet to wear. Mainly because it was overly soft and comfortable, and even though she was never going to admit it, Beca had a thing for soft and fuzzy things. But the real reason was that it smelled just like Chloe and she loved that. Chloe followed Beca off the bed and headed in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Chloe called filling the pot with water.

"Yes, please." Beca answered, walking towards her phone in the IPod dock on the night stand. She unplugged it, causing the screen to come to life.

"shit…." Beca mumbled, seeing the name stated above the text alert. Taking her phone with her she walked towards the kitchen.

"Babe?"

Chloe turned around with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Yeah?"

"I totally forgot, I'm slated to work at the station tonight. Phil, the new manager, is leaving for LA for a week vacation." Beca said taking the coffee form Chloe and slipping the phone into the pocket in the sweater.

"Why is it always you? Is Jesse not working there or something?" Chloe asked perching on the coach arm.

"Jesse is about as good at playing music people will want to listen to, as his is as spotting a girl who has no interest in the thing he has in his pants."

Chloe snorted into her mug.

"You will just have to place some faith in Jesse for one night, because" Chloe slid off the coach, set her cup on the counter and move towards Beca. Chloe reached out and grabbed to corners of Beca's hood. "Your all mine tonight." She leaned forward even more. "and Aubrey's"

Beca stared at her for a moment her eyes flickering between Chloe's blue eyes and her lips. When she settle on her lips finally, Beca leaned forward ever so slightly. When she was millimeters form Chloe she suddenly ducked under Chloe's arms and skipped towards the fridge and texting a massage backing saying she could not, no matter the amount of begging do tonight, so he had to ask Jesse. Chloe closed her eyes smiling and turned around to face her girlfriend.

"So….what's your plan Red? Steak? Chicken? Pork? Salmon? I know, pizza Aubrey's favorite!" Beca said opening the fridge and pulling out a orange.

"I was actually thinking a like slow simmer thing. So, the dish is like extra tender." Chloe answered moving towards Beca to steal part of her orange. "What do you think?"

"That means nothing to me, what are we actually making." Beca laughed, handing Chloe half of the orange.

"Pork, in a sweet sauce with cooked spinach and potatoes that are seasoned with thyme and parsley."

"Are you a French chief as well as a medical major?" Beca asked before shoving the whole other half into her mouth and walking back to her coffee.

"Oui, dame." Chloe answered "and please don't eat that in one bite, i'm really not in the CPR mood today."

Beca, who had amazingly swallowed the whole half with no trouble, now sat perched on the sofa arm. "That" she replied holding up one finger "was one time, and that time it was 3/4 of an orange not a half. I'm a fucking pro with half an orange." She said smiling.

"A fucking pro my ass" Chloe laughed. "when your done being a pro please come here and help cut up these onions." Pulling out onions, cloves, garlic, thyme, parsley, spinach and potatoes out of the fridge.

"It's 6:15, do we have to start now?"

"Yep." was Chloe's only reply

5 painfully slow hours later, Beca and Chloe had washed, cleaned, cut and separated all there ingredients into precise piles not only by cups but weight as well. Chloe was now mixing the cut spices into the rub for the meat, trying to ignore Beca's groans coming from the floor.

"Hey, Becs?"

"Hmmpf?"

"Are you dying? Because it sure as hell sounds like it."

"I'm hungry!" Beca mumbled.

"Eat some cereal then."

"Fuck no, all we have is granola and Raisin Brand."

Chloe tried to hide a smile, "We asked what cereal you wanted."

"And I told you, But did Aubrey buy it?"

"Did I Buy what?" came a call from the door.

Chloe screamed almost dropping the glass bowl with spices on the floor. Beca shot up off the ground and adopted a stance that could only be read as "you touch my girlfriend I'll bet the living shit out of you." Chloe was steading the bowl when a tall, blond figure walk in dropping her bag on the ground, placed her hand on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I interrupting something?….or…" Aubrey let the question trail off looking around the kitchen.

"Bree! Your not…why…YOU SIAD 5!" Chloe almost yelled.

"No, I said nothing. I don't even have my phone with me. I told you a month ago I was going to a thing with Jesse this morning."

"I got a texted this morning, saying you would be gone tell 5 because you had a law meeting thing."

The three of them stood in silence for several minutes.

"Welp" Beca finally interrupted. "I guess we have to tell her. Aubrey, Chloe…"

Befor she could finish her sentence Aubrey turned to her. "Beca, did you send that message?"

"No, I don't even know where your phone is."

"Really?"

"Holy shit…" Chloe mumbled. "You did send it Becs."

"WHAT, no." Beca said moving forward. "I would never enter Aubrey's room, it's probably filled with dead bodies of girlfriends she did not approve for you."

"No, you did, here" Chloe pulled out her phone. "See it says "won't be home till 5 have a meeting tell then did not know until this morning."

Aubrey burst out laughing, Chloe smiled too, pocketing the phone.

"I don't…"

"One; I never ever write a texted with that horrendous of grammar and lack or punctuation and two, law firms never have impromptu to meetings with employes of my rank."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that? I have only watch like 2 full episodes of the Good Wife if that."

One again silence fell among the three women.

"Apparently no ones going to ask why, so I will just get it over with." Beca grumbled moving to the cabinet by the TV. "You'd think they would care about birthday surprises."

"Here" Beca said handing Aubrey and Chloe two identical white envelopes.

"Becs?" Chloe whispered

"Are these drugs" Aubrey asked right out.

"Yep, the finest weed a collage student can buy." Beca replied winking.

Both of them slow opened the letter, Aubrey a little more carefully.

"Baby?" Chloe said when the letters where finally opened. "How?"

" I know I guy." Beca smiled

Inside the envelopes where two, VIP tickets to David Guetta's concert complete with back stage and fan signing passes. Chloe reached out and kissed Beca, pulling her into a hug. When they broke apart, Chloe leaned her forehead on Beca's

"I love you."

"I know."

Aubrey coughed. "Well, I normally save hugs for family and Chloe, because its Chloe, but Beca? This, This is incredible." Chloe let go or Beca but was instantly replaced by Aubrey.

"Posen, have I melted your iron heart?" Beca Joked, hugging back.

"Not yet, and not ever" Aubrey said pulling away. "But, I have to admit I might not kill you and keep you in my room."

Beca Smiled, throw a fist into the air and started doing a wired dance.

"She approves, She approves. I can date and not feel afraid." Beca shouted ending her now obvious victory dance with a well rehearsed air guitar.

Aubrey and Chloe both laughed.

"What were you guys even doing?" Aubrey asked walking into the kitchen.

"We were going making you a birthday dinner." Chloe said following Aubrey

"Were? Your not know?" Aubrey smirked. "If i'm not correct it's still my birthday."

"Nope, we are have having pizza Posen and thats finally. You ether get the dinner or the concert not both you greedy monkey." Beca said leaning agents the wall.

"I'll take the pizza." Aubrey laughed

"How did you even swing the tickets Becs and why did you not tell me about Aubrey's? We could have mixed that in to dinner" Chloe said as she started to but away the food.

"Told you, I know a guy. But if you must know, I did not tell you because your birthday is in a week and instead of ether waiting or making Aubrey feel less special. I thought I would just kill two with one stone."

"Less special." Aubrey scoffed helping Chloe "Your making me rethink my plans of not killing you."

"You kill Beca, I kill Jesse. Got it?" Chloe stated pointing a potato threateningly at Aubrey.

"Whatever" Aubrey said turing back from the fridge. "I'm actually glade the dinner fell through."

"Fine, continue to be ungrateful." Beca cried

"I'm not ungrateful." Aubrey pointed out. "I'm allergic."

"What?"

"Parsley." was Aubrey only reply walking over to turn the TV on.


End file.
